Segundas oportunidades
by chiskeik
Summary: Durante la temporada 3 y 4.


No puedo más.

"Ya he aguantado suficiente. No quiero seguir moviendome. Respirando. Viviendo. No puedo más con este jodido "nuevo" mundo. No puedo seguir huyendo cada dia. Robando. Corriendo. Pasando hambre. No puedo más. Se acabó.  
Oigo unos gemidos no muy lejos de donde estoy sentada. Ya vienen, lo sé, y en parte no me importa demasiado. Compruebo mi arma, me queda 2 balas. Una para mi y otra para Jake. Parece dormido, en paz en cierto sentido. Pero tengo que dispararle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé.

"Me quito la sudadera para verme la herida que tengo en costado. Es todo un desastre, sanguinolento y asqueroso. Mierda, pienso, "No seas floja, superalo", me digo a mi misma. Sin dejar que ningún pensamiento cruce por mi cabeza, apreto el gatillo, BAM!. Genial, ahora cualquiera de esos bichos en un kilómetro a la redonda habrá oído el balazo. "Joder, bien Sara, bien. Afróntalo! tienes que meterte una bala en el cerebro YA", pienso mientras miro por última vez a Jake. " Tienes que suicidarte YA!"

"Más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Estoy mareada. Joder, ya vienen. Les oigo gemir. Me levanto, joder, que dolor. Me acerco a un árbol y decido escalarlo. Lentamente, y con mucho dolor, pero lo consigo. Quizás no esté aún preparada para morir. Quizá si que pueda aguantar algo más. ¿Pero y de que serviría? ¿Para que sobrevivir otro dia más? ¿Para que sobrevivir si no tenemos nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir?

Cojo el arco de mi padre y oteo el horizonte. Ya vienen, son unos 8, compruebo las flechas y ya que tengo aun 10, decido dispararles. Están muy cerca, pronto habrán alcanzado a Jake. Estan tan cerca que no me cuesta apenas esfuerzo atravesarles la cabeza con las flechas. Pan comido.

Oigo un ruido a mi izquierda y me giro, se me está nublando la vista, joder. Sigo oyendo el ruido así que disparo mi última flecha. De repente oigo gritos y gente corriendo. Joder, mierda, ¿he disparado a un persona? Pienso mientras bajo de árbol.

\- No te muevas niña, o te mato antes de que de tiempo a darte cuenta.- Un hombre con una ballesta apuntandome a la cabeza, me dice casi en un susurro.  
\- Yo….yo….yo lo siento….no quiero problemas…- digo aún mareada por el esfuerzo de bajar del árbol. A 3 metros un chico de mi edad está tumbado en el suelo, y otro hombre está arrodillado junto a él.  
\- Ah, si? ¿Y por eso has disparado a mi hijo?.- dice el otro hombre levantándose. - Voy a matarte, me oyes, te mato!/p  
\- PAPA! .- grita el chico.- Estoy bien!  
\- Mira…. de verdad que lo siento, vale? yo yo, solo estaba matando a esos bichos, y oí un ruido y pensé que eras uno de ellos. Lo siento./p  
\- Te han mordido? . - me pregunta el hombre con la ballesta  
\- No, solo estoy herida..  
\- Muestranoslo! .- grita el padre del chico.  
\- Vale, vale.- Tímidamente me levanto la camiseta y les enseño mi herida. Solo el mirar toda esa sangre me hace sentirme mareada de nuevo.  
\- Vale. Yo soy Rick, este es mi hijo Carl, y el chico de la ballesta, Daryl. - parece que está tranquilizandose.- ¿Estas tu sola? ¿tienes algún grupo?  
\- Si, estoy sola. Hasta hoy eramos Jake y yo.- dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte de Jake.  
\- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, tenemos un grupo, comida, medicinas...incluso un médico.- Daryl sigue apuntandome con la ballesta, aunque parece más relajado.- Pero primero tienes que contestar unas preguntas, de acuerdo?  
\- Vale.  
\- Como te llamas?  
\- Sara.  
\- Cuantos has matado?  
\- No lo sé, demasiados para contarlos. - Por muy pretencioso que suene, es verdad. Dejé de llevar la cuenta hace tiempo./p  
\- Cuantas personas has matado?  
\- 3.  
\- Porque?  
\- Porque que? - respondo.  
\- Por que les mataste?  
\- Oh... ah, bueno….uno intentó violarme, otro intentó matarnos a Jake y a mi, y… el tercero, digamos que hice lo que tenia que hacer./p  
\- Vale, puedes venir con nosotros. Te curaremos y después votaremos para decidir si puedes quedarte o no. ¿Estás de acuerdo? - Me dice Rick mientras recoge del suelo mi arco y mi arma.  
\- Vale, vale, de acuerdo!.- Empezamos a movernos.- Me devolvéis mis armas?  
\- Nada de pistolas ni arcos hasta que decidamos si podemos confiar en ti, niñita.- Daryl me dice mientras me hace una mueca.  
\- Ya no soy una niña, deja de llamarme eso!.  
\- Aha...y cuantos años tienes, pues, "niñita"? .- Y esta vez pone más énfasis que nunca en la palabra niñita.  
\- 15.  
\- Entonces eres una niñita para mi, querida.- Esta realmente disfrutando con esto./p  
\- Lo que tu digas….pfff!

Seguimos andando durante al menos una hora. Me están ignorando totalmente. No es que yo tenga que decirles, pero si han decido llevarme a su guarida, por que no intentan conocerme algo más? o tranquilizarme, al menos. Rick y Daryl van delante, hablando en casi susurros que no llego a oir. Un poco más atrás, Carl, atento a cada sonido se coloca el gorro de sheriff. Apreto el paso y decido acercarme al chico:

\- Er...oye...Carl, verdad?  
\- Si. - contesta sin dignarse a mirarme.  
\- Lo siento...de verdad que lo siento, por lo de antes...No pretendía hacerte daño...  
\- No me hiciste daño.  
\- Bueno, aún así,...lo siento.  
\- Vale. - Sigue sin mirarme si quieraa.

""Muy bien, Sara, ni siquiera en el apocalipsis puedes hacer amigos. Igual que en los viejos tiempos" Pienso para mi adentros cuando llegamos a su campamento. Están viviendo en una cárcel! IMPRESIONANTE.


End file.
